The Most Important Person in his Life
by FAN-OF-FIC-GIRL64
Summary: Holmes comes home severly hurt. Watson helps him and this leads to something more. terrible at summaries. rated T just to be safe. possibly M later chapters I'm not sure
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I made so I am really sorry if it is not good or needs work. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! :) Hope you enjoy it!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! nothing except for the story I made :) .

by the way lol I tried to make it from both perspectives so sorry if its a little confusing.

* * *

Watson went on with his nightly routine before going to sleep like he did every night. He put on his night clothes and sluggishly walked over to the bed. It was a normal cool night at 221B, besides the absence of a certain childish friend. Holmes was off at some late night boxing match. He was always trying to put himself into harms way for what ever reason.

As Watson sat on the bed, he heard some one coming up the steps. He knew from familiarity that it was Holmes. He chuckled to himself. What startled him was that the heavy steps didn't stop at Holmes's room. They came to Watson's closed door. As the footsteps came closer, he thought he could hear a shuffling sound.

Watson's door swung open slowly and revealed the startling image behind it. Holmes was leaning on the door frame and had one arm around his waist and a hand clutching a large, deep red splotch on his thigh. "Holmes!" Watson was over to him in a second leading him to his chair.

"Holmes what the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into!?" Watson was getting his bag from the closet and coming back to his hurt friend. Holmes was hunched over still holding his stomach and thigh. He was panting a little and shaking. "Holmes you will be the death of yourself." Watson said in a sincere voice.

Watson was on the brink of madness. He was franticly trying to keep himself together to help out the detective. What if his wounds were too severe? What if he had internal bleeding? He had to get the situation under control and fast.

Holmes looked up with a weak smile on his face. "I…have been…working…on a case." He said through pants. "You had told me that you were going out to fight. I need you to lie down on the bed." Watson said. He picked his friend up bride style and carefully placed him on the bed. Holmes was really light do to his lack of eating.

Holmes slowly straightened out his slender body and held his stomach and kept the same hand on his leg. "Yes I did…but I had…stumbled upon…an important…lead." The doctor just let the subject drop for the time being and focused on helping the hurt detective.

"Holmes you must move your hand. I have to examine the wound on your leg." The doctor tried to move the detective's hand but he wouldn't budge. It was high up in the middle of his thigh. Holmes didn't move his hand, and refused to. He was a little embarrassed of where the wound was located, and knew Watson had to remove some of the cloth that still clung to his leg.

Holmes had feelings for Watson for some time now. He kept those feelings locked away, and was afraid that if he said anything, Watson would put distance between them. He knew he was acting childish but he didn't want to be seen like this by Watson. He didn't want Watson to witness the reactions his body might have to the doctor's soft touch. He didn't want the feelings to boil over.

"Holmes move your hand." Watson said more forcefully. He grabbed Holmes's hand and yanked it away. Watson gasped at the large gash in his friend's leg. It was trickling blood down his leg now that the pressure was released. "It truly is…not all…that ghastly…My dear Watson." Watson immediately went to work on cutting the trousers. When he realized what was going on, Holmes intervened.

"Holmes what are you doing! I must close the wound up at once! I have no choice but to cut the trousers!" Holmes stopped and stared at his best friend. He was embarrassed and shy, but knew Watson was right. He looked away and let him go back to work. Holmes could feel a breeze on his leg as Watson cut a large patch out of his trousers. He shivered.

"Holmes this will hurt a lot. I'm out of pain killers. I'm so sorry. I must start immediately. Brace yourself." "What!?" He put the needle into Holmes's thigh. He jerked up at the pain but tried as hard as he could to stay still.

Watson worked as fast as he could on the wound. But he wasn't moving fast enough for Holmes. It took him every ounce of energy not to move. His body tensed and resisted the erg to thrash about. He yelled almost every time the needle went in. He was in pain not only from the needle, but from his abdomen tensing in response to the needle.

Watson felt terrible for his shaking friend. The wound had been so big that it was more painful to stitch back up, particularly without the much needed pain numbing drugs. He finally finished the stitching. Holmes was tearing and shaking. His face was bright red and his eyes bloodshot from the stress.

"Holmes I am terribly sorry! I am done you can relax!" Watson pleaded while wrapping up Holmes's thigh. The detective was clutching the bed sheet and was panting even more from the ordeal. His knuckles were white from squeezing the sheet and he was drenched in sweat. He began to relax little by little. It still hurt but it wasn't so bad any more now that Watson stopped yanking his skin and flesh back together.

Once he finished, Watson sat on the side of the bed and grabbed his friend's hand. "I'll…be fine… Watson. No need…to worry." He smiled despite his agony. "I must examine your stomach Holmes." Watson said soothingly. "I don't…believe…that it is…necessary." He protested. The doctor tried to get to his stomach but the stubborn detective wouldn't let him. "Damn it Holmes! Don't make me hurt you more!" Holmes slapped Watson's hands away as he attempted to move his friend's arm from his stomach.

Holmes hardly put up a fight and Watson had his hands above his head no problem. Holmes gasped in pain and surprise. "Sit up I must remove your shirt." "No it…really is…unnecessary!" Holmes tried to refuse but was too weak. Watson had him sitting up and was removing his shirt. He struggled to get free but was stuck in his friend's strong grasp. Watson had one hand around both the detective's wrists and was using his other hand to remove the shirt.

The stubborn detective gave up after a while and relaxed his body, letting his arms go limp in his friends strong hands. Watson took this as surrender and let go of his wrists. His arms fell to his sides and he let Watson remove the shirt clinging to his body. Watson couldn't help but notice the muscles bruised on his chest. He carefully laid him back down on the bed and started feeling the detective's chest for any breaks or bleeding. Holmes flinched at the doctor's touch.

"Your ribs are bruised badly but nothing more." He moved his hands down further. The detective let out an involuntary gasp. "Your organs seem to be intact. Am I causing you pain when I touch your stomach?" The detective shivered and answered "not at…all."

Watson couldn't tell what this reaction was at first, and Holmes couldn't help the reaction he was having. The sensation of Watson's hands on his chest made his heart pound. "You seem to have a much accelerated heart rate, and sensitivity to touch." He slid his hands down the detective's abs and stopped at his belly button. Holmes's breath caught in his throat. Watson couldn't help but enjoy touching Holmes's soft skin as he felt for abnormalities.

Watson was relieved that there was nothing to severe besides the gash in the detective's thigh. He was afraid he would have lost him. He was afraid to lose some one close. He couldn't hold the thought back any longer. Holmes is the most important person in his life.

"Watson…that's quiet…enough!" He was swatting away Watson's hands. He couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong Holmes? I am merely examining you." The detective began to pout which made Watson even more amused. He put a hand on the detective's chest and got another choked gasp out of Holmes. He realized what the reaction might have been. Did he feel the same way Watson felt? He wanted to see how far this could go. He leaned over the detective seeking his soft, plump lips. Holmes noticed this and attempted to move away from the doctor.

Their lips were a few inches away and Holmes gasped out, "No, no, no, no!" His hands were pressed against Watson's chest failing to shove him away. As much as he wanted to kiss Watson, he was unsure of how much he could take. "Nmffhh." Watson forced a kiss on the detective. He shivered at the slightest touch of their lips and gave up on shoving Watson away. Watson explored this reaction that he enjoyed by forcing his tongue into his friend's mouth and using his knowledge to his advantage making it even more pleasurable.

Holmes's mouth was welcoming and warm. Watson could taste the tobacco and wine, making it all more intense. Holmes felt like he was melting and moaned deep in his throat, gasping for air. He wrapped his arms around Watson's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. All the emotions he had shoved away were flooding back into the kiss.

Watson got just the reaction he was looking for after a while of them kissing as Holmes started to unbutton Watson's shirt, shaking and fumbling. He was dying to touch Watson's skin and was dizzy from the kiss, ignoring the nagging throbbing of his thigh. The doctor had noticed this and smiled pulling away all too soon, leaving his friend breathless. "Get some sleep Holmes." He said as he limped out of the room and down to the couches leaving a shocked and bewildered detective behind.

Watson stopped at the bottom of the steps to collect himself. He was shaking and crying. He successfully saved the most important person in his life. He had found that said person had similar feelings. He thought to himself about what he had just done, and how it would affect their relationship. All he could know for certain is that Holmes is going to want to discuss this in the morning. With those thoughts in mind he limped over to the couch and went to bed, dreaming peacefully about the most important person in his life.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! thanks again for reading!! tell me if I should continue!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews :D!!! You guys make me so happy!! I couldn't wait to make the next chapter for it!!! Here it is and I hope you like it!!!

DISCLAIMER: again non of it is mine. just the story :)

* * *

Watson woke up to Mrs. Hudson's angry ranting about the mess in his room. He ran up the stairs to get away from her yelling, and to see how his friend was doing. Before he could remember exactly what he had done the night before, he came to his room. The first thing he saw made him burst into laughter.

Holmes was on the ground dragging himself to the chair. He wasn't bleeding, but the blood from last night made a messy stain on the sheets and the floor. "Holmes let me assist you." Watson went over to the struggling detective. When he tried to help Holmes, Watson was once again swatted away.

"I don't need…your help Watson. Not after what…you made me do…last night." This put Watson into hysterics. He was on the ground next to him. "Holmes don't deny it. Last night you were…" He was cut off when he was straddled by the detective. It hurt Holmes's leg but he easily ignored it with the pounding of his heart, and the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. Watson gasped.

"Why did you do it?" The detective said with a hoarse voice. Watson was so nervous he stammered trying to make words. "I…I just…It was just that…" He didn't know what to say. "Watson what was your reasoning for last night?" The detective was anxious and determined to figure it out. He had to know if Watson had the same feelings. Watson was blushing deep red now. "I…I might…have feelings for you." He closed his eyes waiting to hear either Holmes's sound of disgust, or his laughter that Watson loved so much. Neither came.

Watson was about to open his eyes and say something but he was cut off by the feeling of warm, strong lips coming down on his. The kiss was passionate and feverish. He felt the detective's hands pulling on the collar of his night clothes. He cupped the detective's face in his hands and moaned. He opened his eyes when the kiss stopped short. They were both staring at each other, both as breathless as the other.

"Watson I…" The detective was about to tell Watson how important he was to him, but they both separated when they heard the sound of angry footsteps coming towards the room.

Mrs. Hudson was standing at the doorway tapping her foot. Her expression terrified the two men. "One of you two better be cleaning this mess up! I am not cleaning up ANOTHER mess from you Holmes!" She stormed out, but turned around to yell at them both again. "This mess better be gone when I return from my mother's tomorrow or I'll make sure this is the LAST mess from you!" She pointed an angry finger at the detective before storming out of the room and slamming the front door.

A devious grin formed on the detective's face. He jumped back on the doctor, feeling the painful protest of his thigh. "Where were we?" He still had the grin on his face. "Wait Holmes, I…" The detective silenced him with another kiss, this one more soft and gentle.

"Watson I must inform…you of the very…thoughts and emotions that…have kept me up all…through the night." Watson was nervous from the secret that was about to be revealed to him, and the contact their bodies were making. He was blushing. He knew he was going past a line no man should ever go past. It was dangerous and wrong in every way, but Watson couldn't take not being with the most important person of his life. He would do anything for HIS Holmes.

"I have strong feelings…for you. I have never experienced…anything so…complex so…confounding." Watson watched in aw and laughter as the detective attempted to sort out his feelings. "Holmes, it is love." The detective looked down at the doctor and blushed. "Watson, love is…an exceptionally strong…word." Watson couldn't help but laugh. He laughed at how difficult all this seemed to the most brilliant detective there ever was.

"What is there…to laugh at…Watson? Do you find…my feelings to…be amusing?" Holmes was pouting. "No Holmes. I love you too." Watson pulled the detective down on top of him and kissed him with all the passion and love his heart could give for the one important person ever in his life.

Holmes responded quickly, returning the kiss. He started unbuttoning Watson's shirt. He still stumbled at it, and got annoyed at every button that stood in his way. Watson couldn't help but laugh and helped him unbutton the shirt. Watson's strong muscles in his chest shivered at the detectives touch. He couldn't help but notice Holmes's shirt was still on. He tore the shirt off of the detective, not caring that it was his and that it was now unable to be worn.

Holmes moaned at Watson's touch. He shifted his weight down Watson's body to get to the doctor's belt but gasped in pain at the movement. He looked to his thigh and saw through the gauze that he must have torn some of the stitches. His leg was bleeding but he ignored it. He went to Watson's neck and nipped at the soft skin.

Watson saw the bleeding and tried to push Holmes away. "Holmes you are bleeding." "Leave it" he pleaded in a low voice. "Holmes I have to fix your leg again." He could hardly concentrate with the detective on top of him. He lifted Holmes off of him and went for his kit.

Holmes pouted as the doctor picked him up and put him in the chair. Watson couldn't help but smile at the detective's childish behavior. He carefully removed the bandages and saw exactly what he expected. Holmes had torn the top of the stitches and was bleeding quiet a bit.

"Holmes what am I to do with you?" They grinned at each other lovingly. "This will only take a second." Watson said reassuringly. Holmes braced himself for the pain he was about to endure. "Ahhh…" the detective gasped at the pain of the needle in his leg. The stitches did not hurt so bad because the skin was closer together, but they still stung. Watson cleaned up the wound with antiseptics, which made Holmes holler in pain from the burn.

"Watson a little more notice…would have been nice." Holmes argued. Watson just laughed as he wrapped clean bandages around the detective's leg. When he finished, he was caught by surprise. Holmes pulled Watson up and held his shirt tightly as he forced a kiss on the doctor. Watson picked Holmes up and carried him to the bed. This time Watson was in control.

Watson laid on top of Holmes just so that his weight was comfortable, and not injuring Holmes. He kissed and nipped at the detective's collar bone and neck. He could feel the detective shiver under him, and pulling him closer. Watson accidentally grabbed the detective's bad leg, making Holmes hiss in pain. He stopped, and rolled over next to the detective. Holmes looked unsatisfied.

"Holmes we can't do this now. Your leg won't make it through the ordeal." He smiled apologetically. "Watson don't concern yourself. My leg will be in good health." He rolled on top of Watson playfully. "Holmes…no we can't." He was trying hard to ignore the feeling in his body as Holmes touched his ribs and chest. He wanted to give in but couldn't risk hurting Holmes more. He already had bruised ribs, and a gash in his thigh. He didn't want to tear the stitches or damage his ribs any more.

"Holmes another time." He whispered. Holmes overlooked him and continued to strive and convince Watson what he wanted. "Holmes please…" He pleaded. He didn't know how much he could take before there was no turning back. He could already feel the detective's hardness and felt himself reacting too. He rolled over onto the detective taking control and rolled back over off the bed landing on his feet.

"Do not worry Holmes, there will be much more time for this later on. For now get better." He stressed the last sentence. He began to walk off. "Watson!" Holmes pleaded. The doctor retreated back into the room to see what he wanted. "At least stay with me." Watson couldn't resist those big, chocolate puppy dog eyes. He locked the door behind him and walked over, shoving the now grinning detective over.

Watson laid on the one side of the bed and Holmes snuggled into his side. He had his right arm around the detective's back, the other arm on his chest, and Holmes's head was laying on his shoulder. "Try anything else Holmes and you will be alone for the rest of the day." He teased. Holmes looked up with Watson's favorite smile and snuggled more into his side. They sighed and fell asleep next to the most important person in their lives.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? lol thanks for reading!!!!!!!

P.S.: Sorry if this one was a little short and for any mistakes :)


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter to my story!!! hope you like it!!!!!! I'll try to update it frequently.

DISCLAIMER: of course not mine!! just the story I made.

* * *

Watson woke before Holmes. It had only been a few hours, but the detective was still snuggled tightly against Watson. He sighed, watching as his friend slept peacefully. The detective stired and started to murmur something. At first his talk seemed nonsense to Watson till he heard him say his name. "Watson…" The detective sighed with content.

Watson leaned in and gently kissed Holmes. He didn't expect the detective to react so much because he rolled over onto Watson and deepened the kiss all in his sleep. "Holmes!" Watson gasped as the detective grabbed his hips. He started to push away, and hopefully wake up the detective. He couldn't get him off and knew he had to wake him up some how. He grabbed Holmes's bad leg and squeezed.

Holmes yelped and jumped away instantly and was blinking feverishly upon waking up. "Watson what the devil…" He began but was cut off by the doctor. "You were sleep kissing me or how ever you would like to put it. Bloody hell Holmes, all I intended was to wake you with a pleasant kiss but in return you jump me." The detective just laughed and sat next to Watson.

"I love you." Holmes blurted out with no warning. Watson's jaw dropped and was speechless. Never did he expect to get those specific words out of the detective. Holmes was one of those people who had trouble with expressing emotion. He was brilliant in every way except when it came to his emotions. Watson couldn't help but embrace the detective with another kiss after hearing the phrase he desired so much it pained him.

Holmes…I love you." Watson said between kisses. He couldn't hold back his feelings. He had to have Holmes and he had to have him now. He shoved his shirt off in a flash and pulled at the detective's clothes. "Watson I thought…" Holmes said surprised. "I don't care I'll fix your leg back up if I must." He said as he tugged at the detective's belt.

Holmes was more than surprised and felt light headed. He had never felt this way before. It was all too new to him. The feelings were driving him mad if he wasn't already. He wanted more.

Watson leaned forward, pinning Holmes between the bed and his body. He pushed his hips into the detective's receiving a low moan from Holmes. He couldn't help himself. Holmes body fit perfectly with his, and it was muscular but lean. He loved that about the detective. How perfect his body was. It mad him insane with lust.

Watson grasped Holmes's wrists and put them over the detective's head. He moved to kissing Holmes's neck and felt him shuttering with pleasure under him. He moved down his stomach making a line of kisses going down. He came back up and let go of the detective's wrists.

Watson stared at Holmes as they panted from adrenaline and desire. "Are you absolutely sure you are ready for this Holmes?" Watson had to ask and make sure that there would be absolutely no regrets. The detective's voice was shaky but confident "I'm sure." Watson looked at the detective and noticed he seemed a little tense. "You seem tense. If you are unsure…" "I am sure Watson. Don't make me suffer any longer." Watson smiled and kissed Holmes. He began where he left off and nipped at the detective's neck. Watson felt him tense. "Relax, I'm a doctor." He breathed.

* * *

When Watson woke, he was holding Holmes's back to his chest. He was sticky from sweat and tired from the previous event. He smiled to himself remembering how unbelievable it was. It seemed every thing he thought it would be and much more. Holmes stirred a little before calling for Watson. "Watson?" He sounded worn-out. "Yes Holmes?" The detective turned himself around and looked into Watson's eyes. Watson saw love and warmth in the detective's eyes. "I love you." He gave Watson a quick kiss before getting out of bed, limping and wobbling. He fell over by the door.

Holmes's body was aching from the ordeal and his leg was sore from moving it too much. He tried to get up and failed, hissing at the strain it caused him.

"Holmes, I'll help you." Watson got out of bed, slipped in to his undergarments, and walked over to the detective. He pulled him up and walked him to the bath. "What have you done to me Watson?" Watson laughed. "Holmes, you should have known you would feel this way the first time." He started up a warm bath for the detective and helped him in.

Watson went to walk away but Holmes wouldn't let him. He grabbed the doctor's wrist and squeezed. Watson looked at Holmes and knew exactly what he wanted. "Holmes you don't need me." He tried to pull away. He could see the longing in the detective's eyes. I must clean my room. Do you not remember that your blood is all over?" Holmes smiled and let go. Watson walked off and the detective slipped deeper into the warm bath.

Watson finally finished the cleaning, and went back to see what Holmes was doing. He found him still sitting in the bath and shivering. "Holmes why in bloody hell are you still in the bath?" Holmes looked up at him confused. "Watson you know I could hardly stand let alone getting out of the bath myself." He smiled wryly and stretched out his arms to Watson.

Watson rolled his eyes and walked over to the waiting detective. He went to grab his hands but Holmes took hold of his arms and pulled him into the bath. Watson's cloths were soaked. He glared at the glowing detective. "Holmes! What in bloo…" He couldn't finish the sentence as Holmes kissed him softly and gently. Holmes pulled away and stared at Watson. He let go of his waist and Watson quickly jumped to his feet.

"Perhaps I should just leave you in the bath." Watson teased. A devilish grin grew on his face which scared Holmes. Watson pulled him out of the bath and into his arms. Holmes gasped in shock and Watson carried him to Holmes's room. It took a bit of effort to get to the bed, but he made it. He laid Holmes down on the bed and straddled him.

"Watson what are you…" Holmes was silenced with a kiss. He felt Watson's hands moving over his chest and hips. The sensation was killing him. He was shivering with pleasure. A moan escaped his throat and he arched his back to push his eager hips into Watson's. Watson smiled into the kiss and broke it much to Holmes's displeasure. "Look at what I do to you." He got up off of the detective, walking towards the door. "Make yourself presentable. We are going out."

Watson walked out of the room with out another word. He left a bewildered Holmes behind, chuckling at the look on the detective's face. Watson redressed and went to check on Holmes, who he found half dressed and struggling to get his trousers on. He laughed and helped Holmes get dressed. "Where are we going?" The detective couldn't help but ask. "Telling you would ruin my fun." Watson said smiling. He pulled the detective up of the bed. "You know I am un able to walk." "Yes, but you don't require much walking where we are going." He dragged the detective out of the room and out the front door.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! they make me happy. tell me if I am doing good!!! the story is just getting started. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

"Watson!" Holmes wined as they came out of their home on Baker Street. "Watson, where are you taking me?" Watson only snickered at the detective's failing efforts to keep up with him. "Enough questions. You will ruin my intensions." Holmes was quite for a while till he figured out where he was going.

"You have brought me to a restaurant? I honestly can not decipherer your motives." Holmes for once was baffled as to why he would be dragged out of the house to go to some random restaurant. "Watson what…" "Holmes don't argue." Watson sighed.

Watson shoved Holmes into the restaurant and to a table, already invaded by a young, skinny, blond woman. She stands up to greet them as they walk towards her. "Hello gentlemen. It is much appreciated that you have come to meet me at such short notice Thank you very much for taking the case. We have much to discuss."

"Wait just a minute, I have never agreed to any case associated to you." Holmes argued. By now the woman looked confused. Watson coughed nervously. "Holmes this is Mary. You remember the case of her missing jewelry we had looked over." He nudged Holmes to send him a signal. The detective could tell what was going on and couldn't focus over the adrenaline rush of jealousy.

"No I do not, Watson. Perhaps you should be more _faithful _when it comes to cases." Holmes looked at the two and could tell already what Watson thought of the woman. He wanted to hurt Watson and _MARY _so much he couldn't control himself, or at least trust himself not to.

"Why don't we sit and discuss this over some tea." Mary offered. Holmes gave her a dirty look and sat. Watson realized what he had gotten himself into. Holmes must have thought there was something going on between him and Mary. He and Mary sat next to each other.

Holmes felt an angry throbbing in his chest. He noticed how close the other two were sitting and it bothered him like a bee buzzing constantly around him. He studied the two for a long while as Mary ordered tea and was fiddling with his utensils. Watson noticed Holmes's irritability.

"So Mary, what brings you to our services? Missing jewelry you say?" Mary smiled and nodded as she took a delicate sip of tea. Holmes watched her eye move to Watson and coughed to get her attention. "Why have you come to meet me at a restaurant?" Mary was a little surprised at what he asked because it really had nothing to do with jewelry. She answered anyways.

"I felt that this would be a good place to meet someone so known for cracking the most troubling of cases." She answered in her annoying voice that the detective wanted so bad to remove from existence. She put her hand on Watson and started joking with him on how they met. Holmes couldn't hear them over his mind's constant nagging to just kill her, or get Watson away from her. It took a lot of power to keep himself at bay.

For Holmes what is his, is his. No one was allowed to have something he had or wanted. Seeing how Mary was so close to HIS lover, made him want to snatch Watson away and hide him from the world so he could be his forever. He had never experienced jealousy and did not know how to deal with it. "Holmes?" Watson asked concerned for the detective who was now staring at them in a daze.

"If you could please excuse me I must be getting back home. I have very _important_ experiments to test." Holmes jumped out of his seat, stumbled a bit, and walked out before Watson could stop him. Watson and Mary were confused.

"I am so very sorry. Holmes is a peculiar person. Please excuse his rude behavior. I'll go see what is bothering him. Shall we meet another time?" Mary just smiled and got up. "I understand. Shall I stop by tomorrow?" Watson had to think for a second. He reluctantly had to reply as he walked her to a carriage. "Yes. How does say… 2 in the evening sound?" "Perfect" she said. "I am so sorry." Watson yelled to the carriage that was driving off.

Watson came home and put his hat and coat away. He stomped up the stares to find Holmes standing in his room with a small fire lit. "Watson…" "Holmes what has come over you act like that?" Holmes sighed and turned. Watson could see the hurt in Holmes's eyes.

Watson sighed and walked over to him. "Holmes I can see that you are upset. What is it?" He asked sincerely. "Who is she? Who is she to you? Do you like her? You can't. You simply can not like her. You are with me." He stubbornly babbled. "Holmes don't be foolish. I love _you_. She is only a woman in need of your services."

There was a long pause till Holmes broke it. "I do not believe you." He put it simply. "Holmes, if you continue to accuse me of something so foolish I…" "Watson I am not accusing you of something. I know I am right. Don't try to…"

Holmes was painfully shoved into the nearest wall. "Don't _ever _think I would hurt you like that." Watson was almost scary. He kissed Holmes fiercely, moving on to lightly nipping the detective's collar bone. Holmes moaned. "Prove your love Watson. Take me as yours." Holmes whispered. He almost fell over from the sudden attack, and the aching of his leg injury.

Watson carried the light headed detective to his bed and laid him down. He couldn't take the pressure any more and knew Holmes couldn't either. "I love you" he whispered into the detective's ear as he made love to him that night.

Watson woke to Holmes's weeping in the middle of the night. He could hear the detective's groans as he slept uneasily. He was whimpering Watson's name in between hiccups. "Don't leave me." He sighed into Watson's chest. Watson felt terrible and took the detective in his arms to comfort him. He whispered comforting words into Holmes's ear to calm him. It began to work as the detective went back to sleeping soundly as if he never was upset.

Watson could see how important he was to Holmes and how much pain he would cause him if ever he left for a woman. He would never make that decision. He would never leave Holmes, even if they had to live in secret, even if he would never have a wife or children. He would give all that up for this one man. He held the detective close all night, even as he drifted of to his own sound slumber with out a single regret over his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO! sorry for the wait. hope u like it and thnx for reading. sorry for mistakes

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE

* * *

Watson woke up to Holmes lightly kissing him. "Good morning to you, too." Watson smiled. Holmes moved on top of Watson and hissed at the nagging pain in his leg. "I should rewrap that Holmes." Watson protested into a kiss. Holmes didn't move or acknowledge Watson. He pushed deeper into the kiss, panting, and moved his hand further and further down Watson's chest. The doctor noticed what he was doing and snatched the detective's hand away and shoved him into a sitting position. "Holmes this will only take a moment." Watson laughed as he walked off to get his kit, leaving a disappointed detective behind.

"Watson?" Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door then and Holmes practically leaped off the bed. He rolled on the floor and under the bed as she walked in. "Mrs. Hudson is that you?" Watson walked in the room with a robe around him and looked to see where Holmes was hidden. "Have you seen Holmes? I thought perhaps he would be with you if not in his own room." Watson shifted where he was standing. "Must be off gallivanting the streets again." Mrs. Hudson puffed and walked out the room. Watson waited a little longer till he walked to the door and shut it, making sure it was locked this time.

"Holmes?" Watson looked around. Holmes rolled out from under the bed and jumped up, falling over on the bed when his leg shot an agonizing pain through out the limb. "AHHHH!" He yelped. Watson ran over and started unwrapping the bandage. It only looked sore and bright red but no tearing. There were tears running down Holmes's face and he was whimpering.

"Holmes it's only irritated. No need to cry." Watson said as he bandaged it up again after putting a thick coat of antibiotic cream on it. Holmes sniffed and looked up with puppy dog eyes. "Watson." He said desperately. "Watson you won't leave me ever, will you John?" This shocked the doctor. "No Holmes. Why do you ask? Why are you thinking of such things?"

Holmes's face went serious, "I had a very disturbing nightmare last night." He looked down in shame. "I know. I was holding you tight so you would stop crying." The detective blushed. "I am done. Get your clothes on. We must work on that case you so rudely ignored." Holmes was about to protest but was cut off. "And do not mess this up."

The two waited for Mary to show up at there home. There was an uneasy silence and Holmes was fidgeting in his seat. The clocked ticked and ticked at each passing moment. The old clock gave sound that it was exactly two in the evening

"She is not present. Perhaps she is not…" Holmes complained but was cut off by the knocking on the door. Mary walked in a little hesitant. "Come in!" Watson assured her. She smiled and walked in. "Good afternoon boys. Ready to work on the case?" She asked cheerfully. Holmes opened his mouth to say something but once again he was cut off. "Certainly." Watson said just as cheery.

They sat down with tea and discussed boring details that Holmes didn't really care about. He just wanted to get to the investigating. It was the best part. After tea they went to Mary's home and looked around for a while. Holmes had been too focused to do anything at the time besides investigate. He was silent. When he begins investigating he can hardly stop. He focuses on the investigation and nothing else. He hadn't even had the ability to notice it when a stranger began to creep up behind him. He only noticed it when he was grabbed and shoved into unconsciousness with a cloth put over his mouth. Holmes dropped his pipe and kit before falling to unconsciousness hoping it would send Watson a sign.

Watson noticed Holmes was absent and no where to be seen. He checked all over the house but found nothing besides the pipe and his kit. Holmes always has them with him no matter what. He never leaves them behind during cases. Watson felt worry wash over him. What could have happened to the one he loves?

Watson began to panic. He shoved doors open to search for the detective. He became more frantic with each door that revealed nothing. Nothing of importance to him or the case. He had to find Holmes. He left without saying a word to Mary even after she tried to find out what was wrong. He had to go back to baker street. Perhaps there was a note of some sort there. All he knew was that he had to find the detective, and had to find him now.

Holmes woke in a daze but was brought back to reality when he felt the sore pain in his wrists, neck, and ankles. He investigated the pain and noticed he was on his side and had large chains around his ankles, wrists, and neck. He looked around the room and quickly knew where he was. It was in some kind of old factory. He could tell by the room he was in. It had one small window at the top of the wall and a door with a small window. It was a storage room perhaps. He wasn't completely sure because he was gaining a headache and fast.

He heard a click sound and saw the door open. No one came through but they shoved a piece of paper towards him and quickly closed the door and locked it. He shuffled over to the paper. Written in black ink was a note:

_There is a ransom for your life. Hope that perhaps Watson cares enough about you to find you in 48 hours or you are a dead man._

Holmes slumped over on to the cold hard ground and slipped into a state of sleep wishing this was only a dream.

Watson made it to the door and found what he was looking for. The very thing that will solve where Holmes is. He opened the note as quickly as possible, wishing all the while that Holmes was OK.

_To be continued…_

* * *

THNX FOR READING! ill try to update it soon. review please!


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY FOR THE WAIT! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE

* * *

Watson read the letter, shaking. He couldn't believe this was happening. His love could be cut up and near death at the moment. He had to do something. The letter said:

_Watson,_

_If you wish to ever see Sherlock Holmes again, bring to me $10,000 and meet me at the new bridge that is being built as soon as possible, a lone, or in 48 hours Holmes will be dead._

Watson broke into tears. He had to get the money but how? He barely got by with the money from the cases. He would have to go to Lestrade. He ran as fast as he could to the police department begging that he was there.

He felt like he wasn't moving anywhere as he ran and ran. He was scared, sad, and shaking like crazy. He went in circles in his head about how this could have happened. What did he do to deserve this? What did Holmes do? Why them? He finally reached his destination, bursting through the doors and launching himself at Lestrade.

"Dear God Watson what is the matter with you?" Lestrade was scared out of his mind at the approach. To him, Watson seemed like a crazed mad man. Watson was breathless but handed over the letter to Lestrade. The man looked it over and immediately started to bark commands to the officers. Watson couldn't hear him over his mangled mind. Every thing seemed to stop. He knew what was happening to him but couldn't help it. He was going into shock. He didn't realize he was being spoken to till Lestrade grabbed his arms and shook him. Watson came back to reality noticing all the now busy officers running around gathering all the money they could.

"WATSON!" Lestrade yelled. Watson looked at him. "What?" "Don't worry we will find the money for the ransom." Lestrade assured Watson. All the while Watson could think of nothing but what Holmes might be going through right now.

Holmes was woken with a start when he heard the rusty door open and a note passed through. The door closed and latched. He went over and read the letter. It read:

_You now have 46 hours._

That single letter sent chills down his spine. What if he was never found? What if Watson didn't care enough to save him? He was only scaring himself. He had to calm down. This would not help the situation if he were to panic. He decided to just meditate.

The meditation began to work because he soon was calm, and ready to focus on his surroundings. He got up and walked around the room. He surveyed every inch and every nook and cranny. He had to find something, anything that could help him in some way or another.

He gave up for a while after not finding anything. It must have been a while because when he sat down his legs were aching. He must have circled the place thousands of times, but still came up with nothing. It made him angry. He started to tear up but stopped when the door flung open and two tall, muscular men walked in. They made their way towards Holmes. He jumped to his feet and got into a fighting stance. They came at him, over powering his weak body. He knew he couldn't win but he struggled anyways.

They dragged him out and to a different room. When they dumped him there, they backed up into a wall and let through the door a less tall, less muscular man. He was hidden by the dark, and Holmes couldn't see anything but his silhouette. "What is it you want from me?" Holmes's voice was smooth and strong compared to how he felt.

"I want revenge. I want to watch you suffer. I want to watch you bleed and beg for mercy. Just like I had to when you had me thrown in jail. When you let those monsters beat me." His voice sounded angered and pained as he brought up his memories. "Arthur." Holmes was not surprised. He heard a sinister laugh in response.

"I hope you beg for death before your time is up." He spat. He turned, snapped his fingers, and walked out. The men moved away from the wall and towards Holmes. He knew this would not end well. The detective stood up, preparing for the battle he was not ready to lose.

Watson made his way back to Mary's to look for clues that could possibly guide him to his dearly beloved. He walked slowly now as if he was defeated. The doctor thought nothing but what would happen if he failed. He was dead inside without knowing if Holmes was still alive or not. Once he finally made it to her home, he didn't even think to knock. He opened the door, walked up the stairs, and into the room where Holmes was last in.

Watson could feel tears running down his cheeks. Where was Holmes? How could he have been torn from his arms? He walked in circles asking himself these questions. He felt like he had no control over his life. Mary came upstairs to see Watson sitting in the middle of the room, staring off into space. She walked into the room and nelt down next to him. He looked at her accusingly. "What have you done!" He yelled before running out of the house in a rant.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait! ive been busy with school. its almost finished! hope u like it!

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! ^_^

* * *

Holmes stayed in his fighting stance as the men approached him. He knew it would not end well. The bigger of them took the first swing and missed the detective by a hair. The smaller man got a good punch in his side and Holmes fell to the ground. He was pulled up and thrown across the room. He was in pain and too weak to defend himself. Holmes was beat and could feel a cold blade pass across his skin till he was on the brink of unconsciousness. They left him there to bleed and suffer. He passed out after watching them leave.

Watson mad his way as far as he could till he collapsed with pain in his damaged leg. He heard of psychological pain in old wounds and this was all too much. He felt like his leg was being ripped in two. What was he to do? He can't stand not being with Holmes. It was rotting his core. He got up, checked hi watch, and made his way to the station, hoping perhaps there was a lead.

Holmes woke from cold water being splashed in his face. He was stiff and bruised. His head was pounding and he could hardly take a breath without pain hitting him. It made him sick to his stomach. His back was stinging from the cuts he got. He was yanked to his feet and dragged out of the room. The men dragged him down a hallway and shoved him into a carriage. He was falling in and out of consciousness as they made their way towards the bridge. Once there, he was lifted out and thrown to the ground in front of a construction machine that had a hook on it. His captives wrapped chains around his arms and waist, connecting the ends at his back. It was kind of tight. They stood there in silence for a very long time. He was swaying and would have collapsed if it wasn't for the men holding his battered body up.

Arthur made his way over to Holmes. He kneed him in the stomach before barking the commands for the men to attach the hook to the chains and raise him off the ground. They quickly did as they were told, dropping Holmes on the ground as they went to get to work. The detective was limp on the ground panting. He could hear the machine clicking as he was pulled off the ground, hanging by a few feet in the air. The hook was fastened on the chains that wrapped around his waist and wrists. He could feel the sharp pinch from the chains, and his cuts burned even more. He struggled to get even the smallest bit comfortable and final just gave up. A few drops of blood escaped from under the chains.

Watson was impatient as he sat in the carriage on his way to the bridge. He couldn't sit still, praying that Holmes was still alive and OK. He was practically jumping up and down in his seat when the bridge came to view. _Don't worry my love I'm coming to save you! _Watson screamed in his head over and over again as they approached their destination. He could see a chain dangling in the air but could not see what it was for. Part of the bridge was blocking his view.

Holmes dangled a few feet in the air and felt tears coming down his checks. He new this was his end. He would never see Watson or _their _dog ever again. He would die a slow and painful death. Alone and unloved. The physical pain was nothing compared to the psychological pain and the pain in his chest from a broken heart. He held back the sobs as he heard moving gravel in the distance. Someone was coming. Was it Watson! He didn't want to find out he was afraid of false hope. Holmes relaxed against the chains. It hurt his arms and waist more but he could bare it. He waited for what was coming. Waited to find out if Watson truly loved him.

The carriage turned around the corner and the end of the chain came into view. It shocked him breathless. Was he still alive? The carriage stopped and he nearly launched himself out and was going to run to Holmes but realized if he did, it could do much more harm than good. Instead, Watson slowly made his way out of the car. He walked slowly towards the men surrounding Holmes. He stopped when the head of the group put his hand up.

"Do you have the money?" Arthur yelled over the wind. Holmes cracked an eye open and sure enough it was Watson! His heart was pounding but Holmes knew he had to keep calm and stay limp. He felt tears swelling in his eyes. Watson opened the brief case to show Arthur the money. He set it on the ground and put his hands up, backing away a little. He wanted to so badly go to Holmes, but stayed there for further instruction from the man.

Arthur snapped his fingers and the men went for the money. Watson backed off a bit more as they took the money to Arthur. "I did what you wished. Is it time to let Holmes go?" Arthur had a smirk. He snapped his fingers again. The machine began to protest and groan as Holmes began to move towards a pit of box jellyfish. They swam around and around as if they were waiting for their pray. Watson's face twisted with shock.

"Stop! I'll do anything you want! What more do you need? I'll get it!" Watson was panicking. Holmes looked up in confusion from all the commotion. He looked down too see the bright bodies of the deadly creatures waiting for him. He looked up at Watson with a horrified face. "Watson!" Holmes pleaded. He squirmed with horror of what could come next.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

* * *

_please review! thanks for reading_


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND CORRECTIONS! you readers are great. I hope you like this chapter. its filled with angst but you'll see what happens. thanks for reading.

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE

* * *

Watson froze in complete shock. To him, every thing seemed to stop moving all together. He felt sick to his stomach. Holmes's cry for help stunned him. It struck him straight in his heart. He staggered back a bit, feeling defeated. What was he to do? How would he get Holmes out of this predicament?

Holmes squirmed from the pain he felt. He could feel blood slowly, bit by bit, making its way down his wrists and into the deadly tank. Watson watched his lover's discomfort. He knew he had to do something and fast.

"What is it you want? There must be more." Watson pleaded. Arthur started to laugh. "What is it I want? I want revenge! I want Holmes to experience unbearable pain! Would you like to know where it is I plan to begin?" Watson had a look of confusion for a second till he realized what Arthur was really up to.

Arthur pulled a pistol out of his pocket and pointed it at Watson. "I plan on making him watch the closest thing to him bleed to death, and not being able to do anything about it." Watson went wide eyed. Arthur smiled and pulled the trigger.

Watson could hear the gun shot, seconds later feeling excruciating pain in his right shoulder. His hearing seemed to be muffled by a low ringing noise. He knew it was shock from the gun shot. He could just barely hear Holmes cry out in agony. Arthur arched his back in laughter.

Holmes saw Lestrade in the distance, pistol in hand, behind an old dumpster. He slowly made his way towards Arthur, preparing to shoot. Watson fell to his knees, gripping his bloody shoulder.

All Watson could think was that this was the end as Arthur made is way towards him. Arthur looked like a monster with his messy hair, cloths and face. He made the biggest smile, walked behind Watson so Holmes could see him die, and laughed.

"Say goodbye to your beloved Watson, Holmes!" Arthur yelled, gun painfully shoved into Watson's scalp. Watson couldn't look at Holmes. Watson couldn't stand to see the pain in Holmes's eyes as he watched him take his very last breath.

A loud gun shot roared through the air. Watson's eyes were squinted shut, but he heard two things hit the ground with a clatter and thud. He opened his eyes to find Arthur's face twisted in agony, gun lying next to his head, which had a small circular hole in the middle.

Lestrade ran around to face Watson who had a blank expression. "Watson are you alright?" He asked as he checked Watson's wound, finding that the bullet went straight through the other side. He quickly wrapped the wound so they could free the detective as soon as possible.

Lestrade pulled Watson off the ground and yanked him towards Holmes, who was silently crying. They took the controls, moving Holmes to the ground. They removed his restraints, finding large bruising on is body. Holmes collapsed to the ground. "Watson?" he faintly called out to the doctor. Watson looked over the detective real quick. "Lestrade fetch the carriage." Watson commanded without any hesitation. Lestrade ran off towards the car, leaving the two men alone.

"Watson!" Holmes cried out, nearly tackling Watson to the ground. They held each other close, taking in the familiar feel of strong warm arms. They desperately kissed each other Never wanting to part. Holmes was slightly shaking.

"I almost lost you." Watson choked out through tears. Holmes giggled from shock. "Me? You were almost killed." He moved himself so he had Watson at arms length so he could look over him. They smiled at each other, and parted as Lestrade arrived with the carriage. They got in and made their way to the hospital. Holding hands as Lestrade drove. They never left each other's side at the hospital.

After being cared for and let go, the two were sentenced to bed rest for a few weeks. Of course for the two it really wasn't so bad. They went home, shutting themselves in Holmes's room.

"Holmes how is the bruising? Does it hurt?" Watson was concerned. Holmes had deep embedded marks in his wrists and chest. He was bandaged up. He made his way to Holmes who had planted himself in his old chair. Holmes flinched a little as Watson took his hand.

"Holmes does it hurt?" He asked again, tenderly holding him. The detective wouldn't even look up at him. Watson bent down, hurting himself a little in the process. Holmes looked away, evident tears in his eyes. Even if he wasn't looking into Holmes's eyes, Watson could tell the fear and pain from the trauma was taking its toll.

Holmes looked into Watson's eyes with tears running down his face. "I am here Holmes." Watson whispered with sincerity. He couldn't help but tear up at his lover's expression. The detective's lip quivered a little. "Watson you were going to die." He said shakily. "Holmes I couldn't sleep not knowing you were OK." Watson stood up pulling Holmes up with him and walked towards the bed.

They laid down on the bed, facing each other. Watson took Holmes tenderly into his arms. "Watson your…" Watson kissed Holmes to silence him. Holmes had no energy to argue. They just sat there in silence for a while, till Holmes broke it.

"Watson I was afraid you wouldn't save me." He blurted out. Watson was shocked at this. "Holmes what ever gave you such an outrageous idea?" He felt the detective flinch at the comment. "Of course I came for you. You are the most important person in my life." He said in a softer voice. This made Holmes tear up a little.

"You are the most important person in my life too." Holmes said throught tears. They kissed each other softly before falling asleep in each other's arms. Knowing they were safe and just how important they are to each other.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

THANXS FOR READING! SOORRRRYYYY! I know its super late but I was like suppppppeeeerrr busy... Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: NON IS MINE SEPT THE STORY LINE :)

* * *

Holmes began to dream, which soon became a nightmare. His mind took him through each horrifying moment of his kidnapping. Only this time he watched as Watson was killed right in front of him. He could do nothing to save him. Nothing to stop the bullets from hitting him. Nothing to stop him from breathing his last few breaths before being grabbed by the neck and choked.

He woke up to Watson holding him down, tears in his eyes, and begging Holmes to wake up. He stopped thrashing and became limp, breathing erratically.

"Holmes?" Watson whimpered. The detective looked up at him and began to cry from the terrible dream he had. He pulled Watson down and grasped him as if he would die if he let go. He could do nothing but cry.

"Holmes…shhshshshhhh…I am here." Watson said in a low, soothing voice. They laid there holding each other until Holmes's cries became whimpers, whimpers became sniffs, and sniffs became heavy and slow breathing. Watson could tell Holmes was asleep. He tried moving out of the detective's grasp but as soon as he moved, Holmes awoke begging him not to leave.

Watson laid there with him all night. By morning his body was stiff and he was exhausted. He didn't care though, as long as Holmes wasn't panicking. He looked down at his sleeping lover, smiling as he saw Holmes smile in his sleep.

The detective stirred a little before awakening. He still clung to Watson as he starred up at him. Watson kissed him gently before moving to get up. He only seemed to be squeezed tighter as he made a move. :Holmes….you know I love you more than anything but I insist you let me go so I may wash up for the day." Watson said as nicely as possible. "I….but Watson…" Holmes felt tears begin to swell in his eyes again,

Watson kissed him again before sighing and trying his best to pick Holmes up and carry him to the bath. He undressed both of them and they sat in silence in the bath after they finished Washing up. Watson couldn't stand the silence. "Holmes what happened last night?" He couldn't help but ask.

Holmes looked into his eyes and whimpered, "You died in front of me and I could do nothing but watch. I apologize for my clinging but I just need time to ease myself from the all too real nightmare." He looked down, fighting tears in his eyes. Watson leaned over and kissed him, this time more passionately and deeply. Holmes gasped but kissed back with just as much want.

Watson could feel Holmes relax more and more in his arms. He broke the kiss and they smiled. "Holmes, I will be fine. You and I are safe. That's all that matters to me." Holmes thought about it. He wondered how he let a nightmare get to him so easily. The only reason he could come up with was the fear it brought to light when he thought about Watson's safety.

"You're right." Holmes said finally. He kissed Watson one more time before getting out of the tub. Watson watched as Holmes put on a towel and walked to the room. He wondered whether he should follow. He got up and went to the room. Holmes was going through his drawers for clothes in nothing but underwear. Watson couldn't help but want to take them off. He saw the detective's skin glisten from the bath water. It high lighted his muscles.

Holmes looked up and blushed as he watched Watson look over him with hungry eyes. "Uhh… Yes Watson?" Watson blinked like he was coming out of a dream before replying. "Ohhh sorry…" He walked towards Holmes and looked for clothes too. They had made room for some of Watson's clothes so he didn't have to make the journey to his room most mornings. Watson could feel himself getting hard just by seeing Holmes almost naked. He tried to hide it with the towel but it only got worse as he stood so close to him.

Holmes looked over to Watson and saw that he was aroused. "You know Watson." Holmes said as he wrapped his arms around Watson's waist. Watson stiffened. "I could take care of that" Holmes whispered into his ear before nibbling on it.

Watson shivered. He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to turn the tables on the detective. He whipped around, grabbing Holmes wrists and pushing his body to the nearest wall. Holmes gasped. "Oh can you now?" He said with a smirk. Holmes could do nothing but pant, shocked and aroused at the sudden turn of events.

Watson slowly ran his tongue up Holmes' neck. He could feel Holmes shiver under his touch. He ran his tongue back down his neck, down to his collar bone. He stopped there and kissed and bit his neck. Holmes had to stifle a moan. He grinded into holmes just as hard as he was. Watson rubbed Holmes hips, sides and back, making Holmes shiver and whimper "ohhh...please..." Watson pulled Holmes to the bed and crawled on top of him. The detective looked at him with eager eyes and they knew what each other wanted. "Take me," Holmes whispered.

* * *

They sat together in the bed happy and dreamy. Tired from the action they had. "I love you Watson." Holmes sighed heavenly. "I love you too." Watson said. They got up and dressed for the day happy and cheerful. As they settled down into their favorite chairs, drinking tea and laughing, Lestrade barged in. "Holmes!" He said in a puff. He was well out of breathe and hunched over. "Detective Lestrade you must have a logical reason entering un-announced." Holmes spoke coolly. "There has been a murder." He explained. "We need you at once."

"Very well, Watson shall we?" Holmes had a twinkle in his eye and a smile of excitement. "As you wish." Watson sighed. "I shall wait for you outside." Lestrade said as he strode out of the room. Holmes walked over to Watson and they met half way in a passionate kiss. "You are the most important person in my life, love." Smiled Holmes. "And you are mine." Watson said before kissing him again. They strode out of the room ready for another puzzle confident, and Happy.

END :)

* * *

I am sooooo sorry for how late this is... but it wasnt too exciting tho. THANK U SOOOO MUCH FOR READING AND THE SUPPORT! :D


End file.
